Reste avec moi!
by Mayh Pendragon
Summary: Todd se retrouve de nouveau exploité par une Reine pour son savoir, et il a l'occasion de s'échapper. Mais il ne veut pas partir seul...Todd/OC


_Une nouvelle petite fic, quelques chapitres au maximum, toujours Todd dedans...Se déroule durant la saison 5, après « the queen », mais avant « enemy at the gate ». Todd se nomme toujours Kor'eyn dans cette fic, j'ai changé de prénom féminin pour l'héroïne. J'espère que vous apprécierez…R&R _

Todd regarda avec surprise Sheppard et son équipe le tenir en joue. Ils venaient de tuer les deux gardes qui devaient le conduire vraisemblablement à sa mort, et maintenant ils attendaient ses explications. Une fois de plus, ces Humains allait le tirer d'affaire, lui offrir cette opportunité qu'il espérait depuis tant de mois. Alors, les explications, il leur donna sans perdre de temps. Il était fatigué de cette captivité et voulait au plus vite partir d'ici. Cet endroit il l'avait assez vu pour le reste de sa vie…

"Passez devant", ordonna Sheppard.

Le Wraith s'exécuta, les menant dans un dédale de couloirs avant de s'immobiliser devant une des innombrables cellules du complexe.

"Ils sont là, les E2PZ ?" demanda Rodney étonné.

"Non, ils sont plus loin, deux couloirs sur votre gauche."

Todd activa l'ouverture de la cellule. Sheppard découvrit à l'intérieur une femme d'environ une soixantaine d'années, recroquevillée dans un coin visiblement très affaiblie.

"On n'a pas vraiment le temps pour un encas !" ironisa John.

"Les E2PZ sont par là, c'est ce qui vous intéresse, non ? Pour ma part, je ne vous demande rien de plus que ce que vous avez déjà fait !" répondit-il sèchement.

Et sur ces mots, le Wraith pénétra dans la cellule, s'agenouillant près de la femme. Il leva sa main pour caresser le visage de la prisonnière, elle reprit alors conscience, ouvrant doucement ses yeux.

"'Reyn ? Que fais-tu ici?" souffla-t-elle.

"Nous avons une occasion de nous échapper…"

"Nous ?"

"Des…amis m'ont libéré. Tu viens avec moi",expliqua-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas marcher, je crois que mes jambes sont cassées. Et je suis trop fatiguée pour pouvoir te suivre, je ne ferai que te ralentir et diminuer tes chances de réussir."

Le Wraith inclina la tête sur le côté, il ne s'était pas attendu à un refus.

"Tu m'as permis de prendre une partie de toi en prévision de notre fuite."

"Je ne suis pas capable de venir. Si tu survies, je saurais que mon geste était bon."

Elle fixa le Wraith dans les yeux, elle aurait réellement voulu le suivre mais en était simplement incapable. Dans peu de temps elle mourrait sans doute, affaiblie par les dernières tortures affligées par la Reine occupant ce complexe. Elle leva sa main vers le visage du Wraith et caressa sa joue puis laissa traîner ses doigts le long de l'étoile tatouée autour de son œil. La peau de Kor'eyn était douce, elle sentait sa chaleur se diffuser sous ses doigts.

"Trouves-toi une jolie Reine, fais-lui de nombreux petits Wraiths et sois heureux, d'accord?"

Il ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle lui demandait de partir, de la laisser là, de ne penser qu'à lui. Il n'avait que _travaillé_ avec elle, forcé par la Reine suite à sa capture, mais cette _collaboration_ avait duré plus de six mois. Six longs mois où ils avaient passé quasiment vingt heures sur vingt quatre à rendre compatible la technologie Lantienne et Wraith, et étonnamment ils s'étaient appréciés, créant un lien unique empreint de respect envers l'autre. Et en cet instant, l'abandonner ici était simplement inconcevable pour lui.

"J'ai toujours quelque chose qui t'appartient…"insista-t-il.

"Ce n'est plus un prêt, c'est un cadeau pour que tu puisses vivre. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, sauve-toi !"

"Pourquoi vouloir mourir ici ?"

"La mort sera la délivrance que j'attendais depuis de nombreuses années."

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui te pousse à te sacrifier pour ma propre survie", admit-il.

Elle sourit avant de lui répondre, il vit son visage fatigué plonger peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Cette longue conversation était beaucoup trop pour elle. Elle pouvait à peine rester en vie, ne bougeant plus depuis plusieurs jours, ses repas toujours intacts.

"J'aurais cru que tu aurais deviné depuis le temps…Humain ou Wraith, les mâles ne sont vraiment pas très perspicaces…( elle marqua une pause pendant laquelle elle le fixa dans les yeux, mémorisant pour la dernière fois son visage). Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. Maintenant pars."

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de retomber inconsciente, ses paupières cachant désormais son regard vert. Todd ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de révélation.

"Todd ? On ne va pas y passer la nuit, dépêchez-vous !!" hurla Sheppard.

Le Wraith se retourna vers lui, entendant clairement les échanges de tirs depuis plusieurs secondes. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la femme, grogna de mécontentement puis se leva. Il rejoignit le militaire et observa les dépouilles autour de lui.

"Ils sont tous morts ?"

"Quoi ? J'en sais rien, probablement pourquoi ?"

"J'ai besoin de me nourrir…"

Sur ce Todd s'approcha des corps étendus sur le sol, cherchant un éventuel pouls. Un des guerriers n'était pas mort, il s'en nourri avidement, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de vie. Mais il lui fallait plus, au moins deux de plus.

"Il m'en faut d'autres !"

"Quoi ? On n'est pas venu pour vous trouver de la nourriture, vous attendrez !"

"Vous préférez peut-être que je choisisse l'un d'entre vous ? Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me libérer…"

Ronon tira sur deux autres Wraiths qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près.

"Ceux-là ils sont juste sonnés", dit-il à Todd.

Le Wraith inclina sa tête en signe de remerciement et s'approcha des deux nouveaux corps. Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas morts, c'était une aubaine, vider trois Wraiths était le minimum pour ce qu'il aurait à faire plus tard.

"C'est bon, maintenant ?" dit Sheppard irrité de ce ralentissement.

"Oui."

"Bien, allons-y !"

Ils partirent dans la direction des E2PZ, mais quand Rodney se retourna pour voir où en était Todd, il se rendit compte que personne ne le suivait.

"Où est Todd ?" dit-il.

Sheppard s'arrêta pour voir de quoi Rodney lui parlait.

"Comment ça _où est Todd_ ? Je croyais qu'il vous suivait ?" s'énerva-t-il.

"Je le croyais aussi ! Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter."

"Allez voir !" ordonna le militaire.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?"

John prit une expression très irritée, coupant court à toute protestation du scientifique qui retourna sur ses pas en bougonnant.

Todd avait rebroussé chemin jusqu'à la cellule de la femme. Elle était toujours inconsciente, n'ayant pas bougé d'un iota. Elle était bien plus faible qu'il ne le pensait, s'il ne la sortait pas de là elle mourrait en quelques heures. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la souleva. Il sortit de la cellule et rejoignit les Humains. Au détour d'un virage il retrouva McKay qui était revenu en arrière.

"J'arrive", dit le Wraith.

Rodney était assez troublé de savoir que Todd était retourné chercher cette femme, mais après tout c'est lui qui la porterait…

Visiblement Ronon et Teyla avait trouvé les E2PZ pendant ce temps. Tant mieux, Todd ne voulait pas courir les dédales du complexe avec Taya dans les bras…

"Par où maintenant ?" demanda Sheppard.

"Dans cette direction", dit Todd en montrant avec un signe de tête un couloir sur la gauche.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans le couloir, Rodney fermant la marche derrière Todd. Quand ils furent enfin dehors, Sheppard ralentit jusqu'à se mettre à la hauteur du Wraith.

"Votre vaisseau est encore loin ?" demanda Todd.

"Non, quelques centaines de mètres."

Ce n'était pas que Taya était lourde, loin de là, elle avait perdu plusieurs kilos depuis quelques semaines. Mais il ne voulait pas rester à découvert trop longtemps. Avec elle dans ses bras, il était une cible facile…

Sheppard examina cette femme que Todd portait contre lui. Elle semblait plus âgée de près, sa tête emportée par son poids s'était nichée dans le cou du Wraith et se balançait au rythme des pas de Todd. Ses cheveux gris blanc assez long recouvraient une partie de son visage.

"Qui est-ce ?"

Avant que Todd ne puisse répondre, il sentit Taya murmurer contre lui.

"Je ne suis plus dans ma cellule…non ?"

"Non", souffla-t-il doucement en baissant son regard vers elle.

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais il sentait son corps se blottir contre lui comme elle reprenait conscience.

"Nous sommes dehors ? Je sens l'air sur mon visage…"

Todd serra un peu plus Taya contre lui,

"Oui"

"Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas vu l'extérieur…"

Puis il la sentit de nouveau plonger dans l'inconscience, sa tête contre lui.

La petite troupe arriva au Jumper, Sheppard le désocculta et se positionna au poste de pilotage. Chaque Humain avait sa place prédéfinie dans le vaisseau, Todd se contenta de la banquette à l'arrière du Jumper beaucoup plus grande, et plus adaptée pour les accueillir tous les deux. Il s'assit avec Taya toujours dans ses bras, il la bougea légèrement pour que leur position soit plus confortable.

Quand le vaisseau prit son envol et fut de nouveau occulté, le Wraith se sentit soulagé, il laissa échapper un long soupir. Ils venaient de s'échapper de cet endroit en vie.

"Je croyais t'avoir demandé de me laisser dans ma cellule…"

Todd regarda de nouveau vers elle, ses phases de conscience étaient courtes. Cela l'inquiétait, elle s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes, ses jambes étaient réellement cassées et devaient la faire souffrir énormément, expliquant ses pertes de connaissance. Il ne répondit pas à sa remarque, elle savait pertinemment qu'il était beaucoup plus têtu que tous les Wraiths qu'elle avait rencontrés.

"Nous allons bientôt être en sécurité. Ces Humains vont s'occuper de toi."

"Il existe un lieu où un Wraith et un Humain sont admis ?" sourit-elle.

"Disons qu'ils me tolèrent…"dit le Wraith.

Il la vit sourire à ses propos avant de replonger. Il tâta son pouls, celui-ci devenait de plus en plus faible.

"On arrive bientôt Sheppard ? "demanda-t-il

"Pourquoi ? vous êtes déjà lassé de nous ?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse survivre plus de quelques minutes …"admit-il.

"Quoi ?" demanda le pilote en se retournant brièvement.

Sheppard comprit alors que la femme était dans un état beaucoup plus critique qu'il ne le pensait. Il poussa le Jumper, atteignant la porte en quelques secondes. Mc Kay composa le code d'Atlantis, puis leur identification.

"Ici Mc Kay, on a besoin d'assistance médicale, on ramène un blessé grave. Et Todd."

"Reçu", répondit le technicien de l'autre côté.

Le jumper passa finalement la porte et fila au hangard. Todd serra un peu plus la femme contre lui, baissa sa tête pour lui murmurer quelques mots inaudibles pour les autres passagers_._ La porte arrière s'ouvrit, découvrant un brancard prêt à la recevoir. Il se leva et alla déposer sa protégée sur le matelas. Il sentit les gardes lever leurs armes vers lui quand il se redressa. Rien de très étonnant.

"Attendez", dit-il voyant Keller repartir avec le brancard.

"On n'a pas beaucoup de temps", dit-elle.

Le Wraith s'avança tout de même vers la blessée ignorant les militaires autour qui venait de charger leurs armes. Il approcha sa main droite de la poitrine de la jeune femme, alors que le reste de l'équipe sortait du Jumper.

"Laissez-le faire", dit Sheppard.

"Colonel ? Il va la tuer !" demanda Keller surprise.

"Je ne crois pas…"

"J'ai fait une promesse…"souffla imperceptiblement Todd.

Le Wraith sentit sa main se coller sur la peau et put enfin rendre la vie à Taya. Toutes les années qu'elle lui avait données, il la vit redevenir jeune, retrouver son visage identique à ce qu'elle était la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il sentait ses forces le quitter pour la rejoindre.

"C'est tout ce que je peux lui donner sans me mettre en danger, dit-il en retirant sa main. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour la soigner totalement, mais cela vous aidera."

Keller avait regardé comme toutes les personnes présentes la métamorphose de la vieille femme. Elle regarda Todd puis Sheppard qui lui fit signe de regagner son infirmerie.

"Venez, on a des questions à vous poser…"dit John.

Le Wraith acquiesça, le regard toujours dans la direction où avait disparu Taya. Il sentit une brève tape sur l'épaule, ce geste familier le stupéfia, il tourna la tête vers l'Humain qui commençait à s'éloigner.

"Ca va aller, elle va s'en sortir…"dit Sheppard.

###

Taya se réveilla assez difficilement, il lui semblait être vaseuse, toujours fatiguée mais elle avait moins mal qu'à son dernier souvenir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle n'était plus dans sa cellule mais ailleurs, dans un bâtiment qui n'avait rien de Wraith. Elle essaya de rassembler ses esprits quelques secondes, puis elle se souvint. Kor'eyn était venu la chercher dans sa cellule en lui disant qu'ils avaient une occasion de s'enfuir. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils avaient réussi ?

"Taya. Vous êtes réveillée ?" demanda une femme visiblement une soignante.

"Où suis-je ?"

"Sur Atlantis. Visiblement, Todd ne voulait pas partir sans vous…"

"Todd ?" demanda-t-elle.

Voyant la probable ignorance du nom que Sheppard avait donné à son « frère », Keller lui expliqua.

"Sheppard a baptisé le Wraith qui vous a sauvé Todd il y a plusieurs années. On l'appelle tous comme ça, même si on ne sait pas si ça lui plait…"

"Où est-il ?"

"Il est resté près de vous pendant votre sommeil, soit plus de douze heures, mais Sheppard a enfin réussi à le convaincre d'aller se reposer un peu."

Cela signifiait qu'il était toujours en vie. Taya réfléchit, ces Humains se comportaient étrangement, ils ne semblaient pas craindre les Wraiths.

"Vous tolérez un Wraith ici ?"

"Todd n'est pas n'importe quel Wraith, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient là. On prend quelques précautions mais c'est tout."

La jeune femme regarda ses mains, sa peau n'avait plus l'apparence ridée, elle était conforme à ce qu'elle aurait dû être si elle avait une trentaine d'année. Elle toucha son visage, là non plus, plus de rides…

"Todd vous a rendu vos années", informa la médecin en lui tendant un miroir.

L'expression de Taya se figea en découvrant son reflet.

"Il a fait plus que ça, il m'a rajeunit !"

"Quoi ?"

"Je fais combien ?…vingt cinq au plus."

"Oui, dans ces âges-là" confirma Keller.

"J'avais cinquante deux ans quand j'ai été récoltée, j'en paraissais une trente cinq quand _Todd_ est arrivé au complexe, mais en réalité j'ai soixante-quinze de vos années."

###

Todd se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la grande salle d'Atlantis. Cet endroit commençait à devenir assez familier, presque autant que sa Ruche. Autour de lui, Sheppard, Woolsey bien sûr, Ronon, Mc Kay et Teyla. L'équipe habituelle, au moins, il n'était pas dépaysé !

"Pas de garde ?" demanda-t-il surpris.

"Ronon ne vous suffit plus", répondit Sheppard en désignant le Satédien qui avait son arme prête à servir.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'intéressé, le Wraith refixa Sheppard, toujours en attente d'une explication.

"Vous êtes volontairement venu ici, risqué votre vie pour sauver une Humaine. Ça compte un peu."

"Je vois."

"Donc, si vous nous racontiez ce que vous faisiez dans ce complexe", commença Woolsey.

"Je n'y suis pas venu volontairement, avec les E2PZ acquis dans le dernier assaut contre les Réplicateurs, j'avais envisagé de remettre en route quelques artéfacts Anciens. Mais j'ai été trahi."

"Encore une fois ? dit Mc Kay. Vous devriez choisir mieux vos subordonnés !"

"Les meilleurs sont souvent les plus avides de pouvoir", soupira le Wraith. J'ai été amené dans ce complexe où vous m'avez trouvé il y a plus de six mois. Taya était déjà là depuis de nombreuses années."

"Taya ? c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ?"

Todd acquiesça de la tête.

"Que deviez-vous faire là-bas ?"

"Rendre compatible la technologie Wraith et les E2PZ. Notre source d'énergie a toujours été notre point faible."

"Et …Taya ? Pourquoi la garder ?" demanda Sheppard.

"Pour deux raisons : elle était une brillante scientifique qui avait acquis au cours de sa captivité une grande connaissance de la technologie Wraith, ajouté à son savoir de la technologie Lantienne…elle était très douée", reconnut le Wraith.

"Et la deuxième ?"

"Elle possédait le gène nécessaire à l'activation de la technologie Ancienne."

Le Wraith cessa de parler, plongeant apparemment dans d'obscures réflexions. Toute la salle l'observait attendant la suite. Mais visiblement il n'y avait pas de suite…

"Elle est restée combien de temps là-bas ?" demanda Woosley.

"Elle a perdu le court du temps à force d'être enfermée et torturée, mais je pense environs vingt trois ans."

"Vous plaisantez ? Comment a-t-elle pu survivre vingt trois ans au milieu de Wraiths ??"

"Elle était d'une grande utilité pour la Reine, et surtout elle avait très vite compris que pour rester en vie il fallait qu'elle se fasse la plus discrète possible. Quand elle travaillait bien, la Reine lui rendait quelques années, dans le cas contraire, elle prenait plaisir à la torturer. La Reine faisait de même avec les scientifiques Wraiths. Je n'étais pas le premier à me faire attraper, mais je suis le seul à avoir survécu."

"Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée ? demanda soudain Sheppard. Après tout elle ne représentait rien pour vous…"

Todd resta muet, comment expliquer à ces Humains la raison de ce geste si inattendu de la part d'un Wraith ? Comment interpréter quelque chose que lui-même commençait juste à entrevoir, à ressentir ?

"Elle vous aurait été utile sur votre Ruche ? c'est ça ? Vous vouliez à votre tour profiter d'elle ?"

Tous se retournèrent dans un premier temps vers Teyla qui venait de prononcer cette dernière phrase, puis vers le Wraith toujours silencieux. Cette explication tombait au bon moment.

"Peu de personnes ont à la fois la connaissance des deux technologies", dit-il finalement.

Si cette réponse leur allait, Todd n'aurait pas à développer ce qu'il souhaitait garder seulement pour lui en cet instant.

"Je me demande si c'est seulement cela", lâcha Sheppard au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence.

"Quoi ? Que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ? dit Mc Kay. Il est évident qu'un tel niveau de connaissances ne court pas les planètes, même dans Pégase…"

"Je ne sais pas."

Todd soutint le regard que lui lança le militaire, leur proximité passée lui avait permis de déceler ce comportement qui avait été plus qu'étrange, même pour ce Wraith.

"Vous ne l'avez pas seulement sauvée, vous lui avez aussi rendu ses années."

"Ainsi que je l'avais fait pour vous…"confirma-t-il calmement.

Voyant que l'assemblée attendait une explication aux doutes formulés par Sheppard, le Wraith continua.

"C'était une dette à rembourser. J'ai été forcée de me nourrir d'elle. J'avais faim et la Reine ne me fournissait aucun humain pour me sustenter."

"Alors vous vous êtes nourri d'elle, comme ça ?""

"Non, pas comme _ça_…Je ne l'ai pas touchée pendant plusieurs semaines, la Reine pensait que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler éternellement, et que je finirais par la tuer."

"Mais… ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Visiblement, ironisa Sheppard. Pourquoi ?"

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle représentait un savoir important que je ne m'autorisais pas à perdre, surtout de cette manière. Voyant les choses traîner, elle a posé un ultimatum, soit je me nourrissais d'elle, soit elle me tuait."

Le Wraith demeura silencieux, repensant au moment où il avait compris qu'il devrait le faire.

"Pourquoi n'est-elle pas morte ?" demanda Teyla.

"Parce que la Reine m'a arrêté. Elle faisait juste cela pour me prouver que tous les Humains sont de la nourriture, même les plus intelligents. Qu'ils doivent être considérés seulement pour ce qu'ils sont."

Cette fois l'explication semblait les satisfaire. Par conséquent nul besoin d'ajouter qu'il avait arrêté de lui-même avant que la Reine le lui ordonne. Que Taya lui avait demandé pendant plusieurs semaines de se nourrir d'elle parce qu'elle le voyait dépérir lentement. Qu'il lui avait promis que sa vie servirait à les faire échapper tous les deux. Qu'il lui avait fait le serment de ne pas partir sans elle, que ce soit dans la mort ou dans la fuite.

Non, nul besoin d'ajouter cela…

###

Taya retrouvait peu à peu ses forces, elle sentait ses jambes de nouveau entières, son corps avoir une seconde jeunesse. Tout ça grâce à Kor'eyn. Grâce à ce Wraith si différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés pendant toutes ses années. Croyant qu'elle allait mourir dans cette cellule, elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour lui. Mais maintenant, la situation était différente, elle était vivante, en sécurité dans cette cité d'Atlantis, et elle ne savait comment _Todd_ réagirait. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait devenir, sa planète avait depuis longtemps disparu, dévastée par les Wraiths, sa vie avait été ce laboratoire dans ce complexe depuis tellement d'années. Taya commençait à se demander si mourir dans ce lieu macabre n'aurait pas été la solution de facilité.

"Alors, comment vous vous sentez ?" demanda Keller qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

"Assez bien, je suis en vie et entière. Et _Todd ?"_

Jennifer était assez troublée, cette femme n'arrêtait pas de la questionner à propos de Todd. Rarement ses patients se montraient aussi impatients vis-à-vis d'un Wraith.

"Sheppard doit le conduire ici dès qu'ils auront fini leur débriefing."

Taya demeura silencieuse, elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, il ne devait pas avoir risqué sa vie pour finir enfermé encore une fois.

"Et après que ferez-vous de lui ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'on le laissera où il voudra. Il regagnera sa Ruche et reprendra ses activités…jusqu'à la prochaine fois."

La jeune femme se sentit d'un coup mal à l'aise, l'idée que Kor'eyn s'éloigne d'elle la faisait souffrir au plus haut point, mais comment justifier un tel sentiment pour un Wraith ?

"Et moi ?"

"Vous n'avez pas de famille ?"

"Plus en vie actuellement", statua-t-elle froidement.

"Désolée. Je pense que vous pourrez demeurer ici ou rejoindre les Athosiens. Vos compétences seraient très appréciées sur Atlantis, vous savez. Cela dépend de ce que vous voulez faire."

"Je ne sais pas. Il y a encore quelques heures je voulais seulement mourir. Et maintenant j'ai la possibilité de vivre une deuxième vie. Peu de personnes ont cette chance."

"Peu de personnes ont un Wraith à leur côté pour leur sauver la vie", déclara Keller.

Taya releva les yeux pour la fixer, ne sachant ce que cette insinuation signifiait.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre Todd et vous, mais il tient beaucoup à vous, jusqu'à mettre sa propre existence en péril. C'est assez inhabituel de sa part, d'habitude il ne tient pas trop compte de ceux qui l'entourent, préférant se concentrer sur lui-même…"

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a sauvée, si c'est votre question. J'aurais été à sa place, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je ne pouvais pas marcher ni me défendre, j'étais juste un poids mort qu'il a dû traîner, se mettant lui-même en danger."

Keller ne répondit rien, car d'après ce qu'elle avait appris de leur fuite, il eût été en effet beaucoup plus conforme avec l'éthique du Wraith de la laisser dans sa cellule plutôt que de la porter pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres dans ses bras jusqu'au Jumper. Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Todd, et elle ne voyait pas quoi.

"Ah, Todd, justement on parlait de vous", s'exclama soudain Jennifer en voyant le Wraith et Sheppard entrer dans la pièce.

Le Wraith parut soudain étonné et surtout mal à l'aise de savoir cela, mais au bout de quelques secondes, son visage avait repris son expression habituelle. Plus rien ne transparaissait de lui.

"Taya s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir", expliqua Keller.

Sheppard observa la jeune femme fixer Todd dans les yeux, visiblement soulagé de voir qu'il était libre de ses mouvements, mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux verts ne quittèrent pas le Wraith d'un pouce. Voyant le silence s'éterniser, Sheppard se racla la gorge à l'attention de Keller.

"OK, on va peut-être vous laisser, vous devez avoir plein de trucs à vous raconter", dit-il sans aucune conviction.

"Si ça vous convient qu'on vous laisse avec lui…"finit Keller.

"Ca ira."

Keller et Sheppard sortirent de la chambre, ne croyant pas vraiment que Todd allait faire la conversation avec la jeune femme. Il restait un Wraith même si son comportement avait été plus qu'étrange au cours des dernières heures.

Kor'eyn resta debout près du lit, là où l'avait laissé Sheppard.

"Tu sais qu'ils t'appellent Todd", dit Taya en souriant.

"Sheppard m'a nommé ainsi dès notre deuxième rencontre", dit le Wraith en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Taya l'observa, il était désormais face à elle.

"Je préfère ton vrai nom, poursuivit-elle. Todd, ça fait trop gentil pour un Wraith, même pour toi."

"Mmm, acquiesça-t-il. Tu as l'air d'aller bien."

" Je vais plus que bien, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Sans toi je serais morte dans cette cellule. J'ai écouté dire que tu allais retourner sur ta Ruche."

"D'ici quelques jours, je pense, je ne peux pas rester ici trop longtemps, même s'ils sont d'une grande tolérance vis à vis de moi."

"C'est bien, je suis contente pour toi", répondit-elle en baissant furtivement les yeux.

"Pourtant cela n'a pas l'air d'être le cas…"

"Tu m'as offerte une deuxième chance, la possibilité de vivre une deuxième vie. Mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, personne à retrouver. Ce complexe a été mon domicile pendant plus de vingt ans. Woolsey m'a proposé de rester ici mais je ne veux pas être de nouveau utilisée pour mes savoirs. Je suis seule, 'Reyn."

" Je pensais que tu m'accompagnerais sur ma Ruche", lâcha Todd déçu.

" Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? répéta-t-elle surprise. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas de nouveau être exploitée, ni par les Humains, ni par les Wraiths."

"Je me suis mal exprimé, reprit le Wraith. Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi."

Voyant le silence prolongé de la jeune femme, Kor'eyn comprit qu'elle ne saisissait pas ses paroles, en tout cas pas la signification qu'il leur donnait. Il approcha sa main droite du visage de Taya, et caressa doucement sa joue.

"Visiblement, les femelles ne sont pas plus perspicaces que les males…"dit-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il recula légèrement la tête pour simplement laisser leurs nez en contact. Ce contact rapide mais sensuel entre leurs deux bouches avait envoyé des décharges indescriptibles dans le corps tout entier de Todd. La jeune femme sentit le souffle chaud du Wraith sur sa figure, elle rouvrit les yeux quand il parla.

"Je veux que tu viennes vivre sur ma Ruche non pas en tant qu'esclave ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais comme ma compagne."

Elle en leva son regard jusqu'à ses yeux félins, ne sachant plus que croire. Elle avait tellement espéré ce moment, qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui demandait. Kor'eyn décela son trouble. Il pénétra doucement dans son esprit, évitant une intrusion trop violente. Taya avait souvent eu son esprit brisé par la Reine ou d'autres Wraiths, il était temps qu'elle sache que cette télépathie pouvait aussi être pour accomplir de bonnes choses. Il sentit son esprit se tendre soudainement puis devenir réceptif au sien, elle l'accueillait, mais elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il voulait. De toutes façons, ses défenses auraient été trop faibles pour chasser n'importe quel Wraith de son esprit. Kor'eyn laissa ses sentiments se rependre librement en elle, il voulait qu'elle prenne conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait. Souvent les mots n'étaient plus requis après une expérience comme celle-là.

"Je t'aime", souffla-t-il avant de nouveau l'embrasser.

Cette fois, il sentit Taya répondre à son baiser, sentit ses mains dans son cou et sur son torse, sentit son esprit se détendre au contact du sien, acceptant sans retenue l'amour qu'il lui offrait maintenant. Son esprit se noya dans celui du Wraith, se sentant en sécurité, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de vingt-trois ans.

...

"Bon ,ben maintenant on sait ce que Todd nous cachait", dit Keller en fixant le moniteur.

"M'ouais."

Sheppard observait l'écran diffusant les images de la chambre de Taya. Ils avaient suivi l'intégralité de la conversation, excepté les paroles prononcées par le Wraith lorsqu'il était tout près de Taya. Observant pour une évidente raison de sécurité la chambre, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que leur « Todd » se transforme en amoureux transi. Et encore moins à ce que Taya s'abandonne volontiers à lui.

"Ca explique son comportement étrange vis-à-vis d'elle…Todd est amoureux !" dit Jennifer en souriant.

" Et ça diminue d'autant nos chances de la conserver sur Atlantis. Je doute qu'elle reste ici, désormais", ajouta Sheppard.


End file.
